We Fell
by volcanicmonsoon
Summary: The prodigal daughter returns. After inheriting a house from her estranged father Annabelle Fell returns to Mystic Fall. With the past year a missing blur she has returned to find her "quaint" home town in turmoil. All she can do now is to keep strong and persevere.
1. Chapter 1

We Fell

Shaking hands cause the ice the rattle against the crystal tumbler. I was somewhere between the Adderall numbing my mind too fast or too slow. This is what I get for bumming some off of that sketchy kid from the Grill. I was trying to be able to focus after a bender with a gentleman who had somehow convinced me to go out drinking with him the night before. To be honest I feel like it must have been somewhat fun from the blurred haze that I remembered. I just wish I had ended up with fewer bruises. I glance a fruitive look at my brother while adjusting the black turtle neck dress I wore. The part that scared me is that I am quite unsure how I got from the town over to Mystic Falls but I would worry about that later.

The night was hazy in my memory and right now my Adderall that was combating the exhaustion and the hangover rolling around in the background of my numbed mind. I would like to say a bender was out of character but lately, I couldn't really remember what was in character for me. I was in my quarter-life crisis and my choice making had been on par with that of an emotional teenager with access to their parents' liquor cabinet. I grabbed one of the Waterford decanters filled with McCallan and poured it three fingers tall in my glass setting the decanter back on the drink cart. I glanced at my brother's disapproving stare and shrugged adding a splash of seltzer to appease him. What, a highball could be considered a morning cocktail… even if it was 9:30 am.

" You couldn't have come sober," the question hung in the air and I could feel his judgment weighing upon my shoulder.

"Sorry Lo, but this is what happens when you invite me to _our fathers_ reading the night before," I paused drinking in the stiff cocktail," and let me just say if you had told me a week ago I would have been." The tension of being in the same room as my brother already had me on edge. I heard a sigh escape his lips before the coming lecture.

"I didn't think you would," The door opened cutting him off from the pointless sentence filled with fallacy. Logan automatically straightened in the leather armchair he always had to be presentable and his desire to always be at his best irked my fried sensibilities. An older gentleman in a sharp grey suit that strained around the middle of his paunch stepped out from our father's office a glimmer of recognition flash in my eyes.

"Leslie," I cry out stumbling towards the man wrapping the man in a bear hug and humming whilst I rest my head in his chest not noticing I had tilted my glass to the side slightly until I heard the pitter-patter of droplets hitting the floor " oops, sorry Les."

A chortle runs through the man shaking his fat-laden belly like jelly or a well-trimmed Santa. I always had a soft spot for our family lawyer and considered him like an uncle is some ways but better since he wasn't related to me." I am sorry for the unfortunate circumstance we are meeting under but I am glad you were able to come. Logan said you wouldn't be able to make it." I glared at my shithead of a brother and let out a huff as we follow him into the ostentatiously gaudy office that used to belong to my father.

I looked around the office that was had almost every surface covered in mahogany. The pretense of a family man littered the office tastefully enough to set my father's clients at ease. The knickknacks that he had used to decorate were sparse and far between and it very much reminded me of the man we had come together to "mourn" and his interest in our lives. I took a seat in one of the armchairs in front of the desk as Logan chose to stand next to me. I gave him a small smile despite myself and he rested a hand on my shoulder. We may bicker and fight but we were siblings and since dad passed Lo was all I had left.

" Your Father's will is here and it is pretty easy to break down. Logan will receive 75% of your father's equity in the firm and Belle will receive 25% seeing as she will be getting the house. All other monetary affairs will be split equally between the two with Belle getting the Fell jewels and Logan getting the family ring." Leslie looked over his notes and began to further explain things whilst Logan pointed questions on how it was to be decided how the estate was to be split when I started to tune everything out. I looked around the office of this old home not able to believe it was mine. I never want to come back to this town and now I had a home in it. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Fuck." That is all my mind could come up with after all was said and done. The papers were signed and Leslie had gone. I looked up at my big brother and I was at a loss of words. He looked back at me with exasperation in his eyes but I could tell he felt the same. We were in the living room of the craftsman I had just inherited side by side in two smoking chairs staring into the hearth of the hand-carved fireplace.

"Yeah," Logan took a sip of his whiskey that he had acquired through the long affair and just sat there with me shell shocked it almost felt like we were bonding. A ring thundered out from his phone and with a glance, I saw it said work and knew he would answer it. He exchanges words with the person on the line and I could tell he was going to leave me. I didn't want him here but I also didn't want him to go. I wanted a companion to enjoy the misery I dwelled in. I watched as his brows furrow and he hung up on the person on the person on the line. " I have to go cover a story."

I nodded not sincerely wanting to reply right now raising my glass in confirmation of my understanding. Logan stood up buttoned his suit jacket and leaned over to kiss my head." Get something to eat and sober up," and with that, he left.

After an hour my Adderall wore off and the realization I hadn't eaten yet today kicked in. I threw my tennis shoes on not feeling sober enough to drive. The trek towards town was longer than I thought it would be and I was beginning to regret my life choices. The buzz of alcohol tingle on my skin and lips was fading to a hum. My feet and legs were being to ache and I felt like my life was turning into an amalgamation of poor choices.

I had graduate college a year ago at the pristine age of 22 and was highly jobless now at the age of 23. I had finally gotten my first internship the summer before my senior year of college when I was 21 only to find out I hated my major and my future care choice. It was a hard pill to swallow with 3 hard worked years into the career path I had planned to follow for the next 50 years. With no clue what I wanted to do, I just pushed forward. That is what we Fell's always did, I grew up with my father calling over his shoulder to keep strong and persevere. It was our family motto and it was so entrenched into who I was it just came naturally. I learned I have a reading disability keep strong and persevere, I place top in class. My best friend goes missing in high school, keep strong and persevere, become Miss Mystic Falls. My mother dies suddenly senior year, keep strong and persevere, graduate high school go to college.

There was something about this time that seemed to break my psyche. I was in no state to continue like all the times prior when I went on autopilot to "persevere" and it seemed like all those previous auto piolets were catching up to me and I felt beyond exhausted. I had floated around for a while listless the last year running together more quickly than I had planned and I was still hadn't moved towards any goal. It felt wrong. I felt wrong.

Now returning to the place that had ignited all my childhood trauma I was reeling. I felt akin to the prodigal son and to be honest it did not feel good. Nobody was excited about my return like my characterization. I was alone in my return with a brother who spurned me.

I neared town in and my dark thought moved toward my planned lunch. Images of grilled cheese and onion rings pranced across my mind. The cobbled path that leads to the center of town lead me along my journey. The sign of the Grill neared the horizon and reprieve was in my sight. I walked towards the foreign recollection of my youth that reminded me of one too many morose memories. My feet automatically guiding me like a missile with programmed coordinates.

I walked to the door when a gentleman with a leather jacket held it open for me. I may not like this town but I love its southern charm. The Grill was abuzz with activity, which made sense for a Friday afternoon. The bar only had a few spots own all next to someone else and glancing around I decided to where to take my perch. I sat down and made myself comfortable bringing my feet up to rest on the stools crossbar waiting for the bartender to take my order. She rounded the corner asking for my order.

"Double whiskey splash of coke, grilled cheese, and onion ring please!" She scribbled down my order and went on her way. I swirled on my stool looking for a familiar face when I glanced at my stools shoulder buddy. I was shocked. "Hey, long time no see!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Fuck"

"Hey, long time no see!" I smiled at Jenna Sommers. Jenna was probably on a list of the top five people I did not want to see. It wasn't that she wasn't nice or amazing or a generally outstanding person it was just weird. Jenna was my dork of an older brother's ex-girlfriend and my ex-babysitter. I cannot list how many awkward situations I had walked in on with her and Logan or that Jenna had witnessed of my youth. Jenna was practically my idol when I was younger, she was completely badass in my eyes and I had always wanted to grow up to be her. Jenna went to college when I was thirteen and I swear I was more broken up over it then when my brother left at twelve. I hadn't seen her since my mourning of her departure and seeing her just made all the weird memories of my youth come swimming past my mind.

It was always weird meeting your childhood idol and it was even weirder to see her at a bar. Here she sat across from me in all her finery and glory at a bar I wanted to and probably would get super wasted at due to my very alcoholic coping methods. God, I had just ordered and I couldn't just leave now, maybe I could sneak out the bathroom window. Did the bathroom even have a window? Why did this happen to me? All I wanted was a slice of grilled cheese and now I was in an existential crisis. Oh my goodness does she think I am an alcoholic? DO I care?

"Belle, is that you?" Her voice cut through the running stream of consciousness that was spewing forth from my buzzed out brain. Why hadn't I just pretended that no one else existed like the majority of the other dwellers and ate my cheese in silence? Being engrain with southern hospitality was a curse and I had to suffer with it like all my southern brethren. I still remember all the courtesy lessons I was indoctrinated with as a youth by my Stepford Wife of a mother.

"Yes?" God did I always sound this idiotic or was I just a special sort of stupid right now. Right then the Bartender arrived with my concoction and I wanted to become a turtle that melted into my turtle neck of a shell and crawl home on my turtle legs.

" Hey, Vicki can I get one of those too?" She pointed at my drink and I was taken aback my ex-babysitter drinks. " Texas Tea right?" I nodded my head in affirmation feeling I was becoming more turtle-like with each passing moment I stayed in her presence. I felt my curiosity bubble up despite my contrite and conflicted emotions.

" So why are you back in town I thought you were in grad school?" I maybe shouldn't have asked that I thought as I saw her shoulders tense up and a sigh escape from her.

"I am in town taking care of my niece and nephew while I finish it up." She replied with a strained pretense. Her drink arrived and we slowly started to loosen up. As we loosened up our drink orders began to flow. Three drinks in and several hours later our conversation turned towards the past and horrified laughs were exchanged.

" God, do you remember when I walked in on you and Lo when you were in the hot tub?" I shrieked. Jenna and my brother both had screamed at me to go back inside the house but I was so clueless I had stayed out and tried to chat.

" Ugh, I cannot get over that you sat there talking for an hour to us. I was so paranoid and high that I kept on forgetting I was missing my bikini top." Jenna snorted into her third glass of Texas Tea.

" YOU WERE MISSING," hands latched on to my mouth as she furtively looked around the bar like we were under-aged teens.

"Shhhhh, I am supposed to be a responsible adult now." I shrugged and started to slowly spin in my chair. Jenna laughed at me while I wobbled in my chair trying to remain upright while I circulated in my mini orbit.

" Being an adult is boring," the whine escaped my mouth as the world blurred. " I don't want to be one, adulting is hard."

"I will drink to that!" With that, I stopped my spinning spree and clinked my almost empty glass against hers. At some point, a pretty boyish bartender had taken the place of our previous one and I couldn't help but enjoy the view.

"Hey Honey can we get another one." I was speaking cursive but I knew he understood me by the quirk of his eyebrow. I rested my chin in hands and stared dopily at him. Smiling in a way I thought provocative but was surely closer to that of an intrigued puppy.

"Matt goes to school with my niece don't cha Mattie." Jenna was laughing at me as I pulled a repulsed face jerking back.

" Too young, too young, Mattie is too young" I sang while leaning over to pat his face. He was like a cute little puppy and I just wanted to squish him. He grabbed my wrist to pull it away while I tried to continually pet the poor child while continuing my song. "Too young, too young, Mattie is too young!"

" Jenna do you guys need a ride home?" He questioned as I hopped off my stool continuing with my jig and song, dancing about the bar. I would say we were making a scene but I didn't have the understanding of what that was at the moment. We acquiesced to Mattie Poos offer and he clocked out early leading us to his chariot through the dirt and gravel side parking lot. As we neared his car I ran my hand on it and attempted to give it a hug.

"MAAAAAAAATTTTTIEE, I love your, me- me vehicle." The blue truck was retro in a well-worn way and I instantly fell in love with it. " Jenna we should have Mattie take us mudding it would be so much fun! I haven't gone mudding since I was a teenager" I looked at Matt with pleading eyes as he opened the door for us.

" I have plans." Matt is such a sweetie I hope he has girlie plans. I loaded up into the truck which was technically a two-seater and sacrificed myself for Jenna taking the middle seat.

" Matt do you have a girl?" My voice teetered as I began teasing the young man.

"Not anymore. "He cast a glance at Jenna and I knew something was up but my addled mind didn't care.

" Mattie I am going to find you a sweet little girl, do you like girls, It doesn't matter I am going to find you a sweet person. High school sweethearts are the cutest and I am going to find a cutie for my cutie." Jenna was snickering at me and I threw my arms around her. "Maaaaaaatt, did Jenna tell you she was my babysitter?"

" I wasn't very good at if all I did was flirt with her brother." At that, both of us squealed with laughter in such an unladylike way our conversation turning to drivel. The car blurring the world outside as we drove down Mystic Falls country roads.

Jenna and I stumbled up her driveway giggling the whole way. As we neared the doors we started to exaggeratedly shush each other through our intermittent giggles. Jenna attempted to shove her keys into the door and ended up missing several times causing us to get more ruckus at each attempt. We were making such a racket that Matt took pity on whoever was sleeping inside and jumped out of his truck to assist us in our drunken stupor.

We tried to silently tiptoe inside which was a feat would not be able to accomplish seeing as each movement we took was as graceless as a newborn dear. Jenna and I started to trek upstairs and in our state, it felt like a hike. Jenna was in front of me when she missed the last step falling into me causing me to slam against the wall to catch us as we released another peal of giggles.

We made it into her room and she grabbed some clothes for up to change into. I began to strip automatically wanting to get out of the dress I wore all day.

" Fuck, how did you get those bruises" Jenna looked at me with shock and she registered the dark masses that littered my body.

I thought about it unsure of the answer only being able to come up with "Sex, kinky, kinky sex." And with that, we erupted into laughter again only to attempt to quiet ourselves with shushing that was overtly too loud in its own right. I dawned on the shirt She handed to me. It was large, old and weathered, and had scrawled ACDC on the front, it was a perfect sleeping shirt. I relieved myself of my bra and joined Jenna in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

xxx

My head felt like someone was both sitting on it and jumping on it at the same time. I rolled over in the bed I was in and spotted Jenna the memories from last night flooding back to me. Oh god, that poor boy. I groaned checking the clock next to Jenna's bed seeing it read 8:30. At least Jenna's pseudo kids should be at school by now and I wouldn't have to explain why a strange woman was coming out of their aunt's bedroom.

In an act of niceness, I decided to go down to the kitchen in an attempt to make coffee and breakfast for Jenna. Jenna takes care of everyone -especially me last night- and I wanted to repay her in some way. I tiptoed down the stairs straightening the pictures Jenna and I had skewed in our journey to slumber last night.

I hadn't bothered to put on a bra or pants figuring I could put those on once Jenna had woken up and it probably didn't matter much seeing as no one else was home. I began to explore the cabinets and the fridge trying to rummage together a meager breakfast deciding on making a potato hash for breakfast with some bacon. I popped on some music and began gyrating as I assembled the meal.

I was really feeling my dance move as I chopped up some veggies to put in the breakfast hash. Each chop had and added hip thrust and I was attempting to do it on the beat. I turned to get the potatoes out of the fridge trotting in a fanciful fashion. I pulled back the door with extra flourish spinning as I did so. When I reached into the bottom draw to get the potatoes for our tasty meal whilst I did a slut drop I heard it.

" Who the fuck are you?" I turned around potatoes in hand shock written on my face. Looking at the child before me.

"Well Fuck" I sputtered so taken aback by their appearance." Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Its Saturday."

"Well Fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Meeting the Kids"

"Well Fuck" I stared at the kid not really knowing what I should do with him. "Do you want breakfast?" The emo ass punk snorted in derision at me and took a seat at the kitchen counter staring me down while he prepared his investigation. His hair was spiked up in a weird bed head fashion and he was still clad in his pajamas. Why did all these young folk have to be so adorable? I remember when I went through my no one understands me phase and let me just say I rocked it.

" Are you with my Aunt?" He questioned as I went back to shuffling around his kitchen deciding it was best to continue preparing the meal. Busy hands are happy hands as my mother used to say. I figure that is why her hands were always busy getting into the liquor cabinet. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree though.

"Yeah?" I mean she had taken me home and allowed me to sleep in her bed. I suppose having a slumber party meant we were buds together. " Do you drink coffee or are you purist?"

"I drink it." He hummed in consideration eyes weighing on me as he judged me in his mind like Anubis weighing my soul.

I reached into the upper kitchen cabinets to grab a coffee mug. When I raised my arm to grab a mug from the limited and might I add a boring selection of Pier-One-Esque cups I felt a breeze grace my legs and immediately clamped my arm to my side. I glanced over my shoulder had he noticed. He had turned his head to the side a blush cresting his cheeks and ears. Normally I wouldn't care but I took pity on my poor ex-babysitter's pseudo spawn. God made us to be naked people and naked is the way I liked to be.

" Hey kid, you got any extra pants."

"Jeremy."

"What?"

"My name is Jeremy Gilbert."

"My name is Belle Imma Fell" I called after him as he left the room to go up stair supposedly for his quest for pants. Jenna was going to kill me, I am tainting her pseudo spawn. Am I going to hell? I heard feet pad down the stair and saw him turn the corner. He came back carrying some grey worn-out tiny gym shorts that most definitely were not his. I scrambled to put them on trying to save the poor boy the embarrassment and me a police charge. As a last measure of protection, I lifted my shirt so I could tie the strings as a chastity measure. I am not sure who for but it is the thought that counts.

" Um, thanks kid, how do you take your coffee?" I filled up the blasé mug with the deliciously heavenly liquid.

"How long have you know my Aunt." He fired back taking the mug from my hand and sipping it black in its uncurated form. Gross, I don't get young people nowadays.

" I met her when I was 8 or 7 I think, she used to babysit me. It is all quite scandalous." He looked me over with a curious glance and considered his next question as I put bacon in the cast iron skillet lighting the gas stove with a flick of my wrist.

" When did you guys get together?" His line of questioning was strange, but I went along with it and flipped the bacon as the interrogation continued.

"Last night, I came back to town and saw her at the Grill, we started drinking and drank some more and I ended up here." Jeremy began to grow uncomfortable, but I supposed that was because he may be a straight edge weirdo. Some kids couldn't handle the idea of their parental figures drinking. " Help me set the table bud, the bacon and hash are almost done."

" Don't you think it is weird to still be here the morning after? Why don't you just leave?"

"First of all rude, second of all, I think breakfast is nice, Third of all, there is no food at my house since my dad passed so I am bumming off of you guys. " I stirred the hash before cracking four eggs on it and placing it in the oven to finish baking as Jeremy took out plates and silverware to set the table. " So tell me about yourself, Jere."

"I- "

Feet pattered down the stairs and a girl not much older than Jere came stumbling down the stairs her face was sleep logged. Once she made eye contact with me she froze and a scowl took over her face.

" What the hell Jere? First the drugs and now you are bringing random girls back to the house?" What is wrong with you!? What would mom and dad think if they saw you acting out like this?" She stalked over to yell at Jeremy full of rage and hands flinging dramatically in the air for emphasis. " Do you even know her name or how old she is? She could be taking advantage of you. DO you ever stop to think about your actions and how they affect our family."

"She is Jenna's fuck bubby." Jeremy chortled out and the brunette tornados eye bulged as she turned to look at me repulsion in her eyes most probably due to the idea of her aunt's fuck buddy standing in a kitchen with her delinquent of a brother.

" Who is my what?" A blurry-eyed Jenna came down the stair grasping her head. She must have awoken due to all the yelling going on in the household. Giggles erupted from me like a volcano and I was gasping for air at the comedic tragedy happening in my life right now.

" They think we did it," I was able to chuckle out as I gasped for air. The whole clan of them looked horrified and I was about to cry from laughing so hard.

" You said you were with Jenna," Jeremy replied.

" As in I was with her, she was the one to have brought me here. Jenna is a family friend. She would have been family if my brother didn't have a stick up his ass." I couldn't help laughing at his young clueless face.

" I do not have enough coffee for this." Jenna chimed in clasping her head tighter. The oven chimed off and I ushered the family to take their seats at the table.

" Let me formally introduce myself," I babbled spooning out some breakfast hash on each of their plates, " I am Anabelle Fell, Jenna and I reconnected last night, and we are in no way romantically involved. I like myself a big beefy man and unfortunately, your aunt does not meet those requirements."

"I'm Elena, Jenna's niece, thank you for the breakfast," and with that, the breakfast moved forward without a hitch. The conversation was turned to polite discussion and even Jere participated. After Breakfast Jenna and Elena cleared away the dishes and I prepare to head out and get out of there hair and began putting my tennis shoes from last night on.

" Can't I call you a cab?"

" Nah, Jen It is probably impossible to get one right now anyway." I shoulder my dress from last night waving as I exited the residence. That could have gone better. I trekked my way from the Gilbert Residence to the outskirts of town was were my Fell Hell resided. It was 11:37 when I reached the foyer of my childhood home and I was ready to shower and change before I started my day.

XXX

As a woman of a founding family, I was on the founders' committee which was a fancy way of saying the town's party committee. Though I hadn't been back in town for a while as soon as Carol Lockwood heard I was back in town she reached out her claws to drag me back into her cult. Carol was a southern vixen and she knew just what to say to bully you into something and entrench you into her plans. It didn't help that my brother had voluntold me to go.

Stepping out of the shower with a towel on my head I wondered around my childhood bedroom. I couldn't bring myself to stay in my father's old room, it was just too weird. I grabbed a white turtle neck and a pair of skinny jeans and began to prepare my armor. I curled and teased my hair to southern curls perfection, wearing the daintiest amount of makeup for a natural look. I dawned on some nude block heels raising my already tall height of 5'9 by four inches. I felt like an imposing boss babe ready to take on the Karen army Carol had assembled.

Grabbing my purse, and its contents I went to the garage to grab the car that had been willed to me. My dad had willed me his old black Escalade and I was happy he did seeing as I was currently car-less. I loaded up into the car adjusted the seats and mirrors before hitting the road. I felt like I was driving a literal tank. Stop and starting the car took more force than I was used too and everything felt heavy and off. As I pulled up to the Lockwood premise I plastered a plastic smile on my face and trounced my way up their ridiculous front porch that had way too many steps if you asked me.

I knocked on the door to be greeted by Satan himself in Carol's form. I smirked down at her from my stilted pedestal and half-hug her in faked enthusiasm.

"Belle, how are you, we were just talking about how much we missed you weren't we ladies," a smirk played over all their lips as they teetered as if they had just hearrd a joke.

"Carol, it's been too long. How is that son of yours I am sure he has grown into a handsome young man now." Carol gritted her teeth and I knew I hit my mark. Her son had a crush on me a while ago and I just loved rubbing her face in it.

"He is still my baby," she emphasized," still in _high school_ and already on the varsity team."

" Aw, soon your baby boy will be graduating right, and then he will be a grown man." Carol eyed me plastered her smile to her army of Karens.

" Now that we are all here we can get down to business. Putting the final touches on our celebration for the Night of the Comet."

This would be a long day. Logan owed me a beer… scratch that he owed me several.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Helloooo Stranger"

After days of arduous massaging of nit-picky details, the festival was ready. I had somehow managed to get Logan to take me out to eat which was a feat in itself. We sat happily in our booths munching on our meals in comfortable silence. I messed with my lackluster salad regretting my choice to be healthy influenced by Lo's meal choice. My back sat rigidly in the booth as we pretended to be a normal family.

" I heard from Carol you are fitting in nicely with the other founding women." Logan almost sounded proud as he turned his focus away from his leafy lunch he had been stabbing and devouring.

"Mhm, her son keeps on waking in our meetings shirtless and sweaty, it is getting weird."

Logan snorted in a very ungentlemanly way, "That dog, needs to look to put his paws elsewhere."

" Trust me I know, I don't want to encounter a jail sentence anytime soon." I speared my salad bringing it towards my mouth. "You know there is a lack of eligible gentlemen my age right now. If you want to keep me away from the cradle maybe you should help you sister out."

" I am not helping you date," disgust was written all over his face a shudder wracked through his body.

"Well if you see a cutie point me to that booty," I winked at him trying to make him even more uncomfortable.

" Anabelle, you are a lady."

" And this lady has a need to do the deed." Logan stood up to leave a look of contempt on his face, but I grabbed his hand to stop his sudden exit. " Alright, I will stop the torture. I heard from the puppy you and his dad have been meeting with the council more often. Anything interesting happening?"

" Hardly, Mayor Lockwood just likes using those meetings as a measuring contest. It is mostly people throwing around their weight being as boisterous as possible trying to impress the other in the room. It is quite annoying to deal with. " At the last sentence, he lowered his voice as a reporter Lo knew how much gossip traveled in our tranquil town.

"If there is any measuring help needed I am ready." Lo groaned and threw money on the table stalking out the front entrance while I trailed after scrambling to get my money out stumbling out apologies for teasing him too much.

XXX

The Lockwood estate was a flurry of activity people swarming in and out in a rush carrying out their task like a swarm of bees working for their queen. I exited out of Lo's car, he had been kind enough to drive me to my mini hell. I gave him a quick wave and he zoomed out of there trying not to get wrapped up in helping.

I carefully walked my way up the entrance trying to avoid all the scattered worker bees and being as unobtrusive as possible. Carol stood in the center of everything directing the workers with a curt order and a flick of her wrist. It was honestly awe-inspiring to watch as she controlled her dominion. The Karens fluttered around and "helped" in the background. They were feigning being useful as they fed candles through wax protectors at the pace of an addled sloth. Carol did a light shoulder hug with an even lighter kiss as a greeting. It was all very superficial, to say the least.

" Glad to see you could finally make it, we started without you, I hope you don't mind. We weren't quite sure when you would show." Her polite word was dripping venom and it was all very much a southern affair.

"Sorry Carol, it looks like you have everything underway. I am glad you were able to get on without me."

"Well, the ladies pretty much have everything underway here. What to do, what to do, hmmm, oh I know you can go help with a clean-up committee. You should be good at taking out the trash right?"

"Sounds great, unfortunately, Logan drove me here so I won't be able to go, I guess I am on candle duty too." I went over to grab a candle when I felt Carol's acrylic claws clamp on to my shoulder keeping me from my desired path.

"Oh, I think Tyler is around here maybe he can drive you." A smirk graced her face. She had discovered on one of the many occasions Tyler had tried to talk to me that I was uncomfortable with his efforts. So needless to say she tried to wield her own child's crush against me now, much to my annoyance.

" I wouldn't want to bother the kid maybe Lydia can drive me." I glanced at one of the Karens hoping for a savior.

"No, Tyler needs to get out of the house," she walked up to the stairs and yelled up it for her curse of a son." Tyler, Belle needs a ride could you help her."

Tyler came clambering out of his bedroom and slowed his pace to a cool guy swagger as soon as he drew closer and saw I was in sight. He put on a simmering smile that would make girls his age melt in their panties. Why couldn't this kid not figure out that I was not up for the jail sentence he came along with. I was too pretty for jail, I would probably end up someone's bitch.

"Hey Belle, you need a ride?"

"I can just walk. The town isn't that far from here." I turned to try and walk away leaving him to trail after me like a puppy as I tried to make my quick exit. I scrambled out of the house descending the porch in the quickest manner possible when the puppy was able to leash me. His meaty hand grabbed my wrist and halted my progress. Like mother like son I suppose.

" Towns a 30-minute walk from here, _come on let me give you a ride_." I felt the double entendre hang in the air. I did not want to clarify or even give recognition to the joke because I knew that would just encourage him.

" I am a big strong girl, I can walk."

"You're wearing heels."

" I can go barefoot, I got thick soles."

"You're being ridiculous, come on." The jock dragged me around the side of his house to his garage. Only releasing the hand he had captive to open the car door of his Jeep to usher me in, man did he have a nice Jeep.

" If I get in you have to promise to take me home and then take me to the town center. I don't want to mess up my shoes," for emphasis I brought up one of the offending articles of clothing for him to get a better look at. I was trying to show him my very insensible shoes to help persuade him to save my cuties.

" Sure, I can let you take me back to your place."

" And no more hitting on me dude. It makes me feel like Chris Hansen will ask me what I am doing here."

XXX

I tried to force Tyler to wait in the car, but he wouldn't listen to me and he forced his way in anyways. A whistle let out behind me and Tyler gave my house an approving look.

" This is almost as nice as my house."

" Yeah, well my dad was a pretty decent Lawyer." I trudged up one side of the house's imperial staircases leaving him to trail after me. The second story was divided up into the master wing, my parents' side on the right and the children's' wing on the left. The children's wing only had three-bedrooms with one always being meant for a guest when needed. I walked over to my old room and braced my hand on the door frame taking in a deep breath before turning to talk to Tyler.

" Just warning you this is my childhood bedroom," He suggestively quirked his brow. "My mom decorated it." With a flourish, the door was opened and he was able to see my childhood nightmare. My room was a pastel pink with white lace all over. Stuffed animals that matched the pink and white theme were perched in random areas. A crown with a sash that read Miss Mystic Falls sat on a white vanity that with crammed full of pictures of my high school friends around the edges of the mirror. It all looked very picturesque for an 8-year-old child.

Tyler walked to sit on the pink and white canopy bed while I looked around for my tennis shoes and to change into some clothes I could get gross in. "So princess, "he paused for his dumb joke. " How long are you staying in town for."

"Probably a while, the house is paid for, and I don't want to move anywhere else." I was bent over my suitcase and trying to get some semblance of an outfit together.

" So I will get to see you more often."

"Nah I am hoping to get a hunky boyfriend that will scare you off." I grabbed some leggings and a short-sleeved split wrap top to throw on. Tyler looked mildly interested until I walked into my bathroom to change.

"You know I am almost eighteen," He called through the bathroom door.

" Yeah and close only counts in horseshoes." I emerged to find the kid laid out on my bed looking at the ceiling. " Ready bud?" I was trying to use all the emasculating terms I could think of to knock this kid down a peg but he kept on coming back like a lost puppy.

"Yeah," his eyes met mine and I felt like something was bothering him.

"What."

" You know if you weren't a chick I think we could be friends."

"If you weren't a dick I could see that being true. "I leaned down to give him a hand up and started to exit the room. The kid was just lonely it didn't help that he was born with insufferable parents. I sympathized with the kid on having horrible parents." I let you be my little buddy if you chill out on hitting on me."

" Alright deal."

XXX

After a long afternoon of picking up trash and helping assemble all the booths, the festival was ready. I was given the barest amount of leave to get changed and the only thing I could think to do was to throw on some skinny jeans with my original blouse and smear on some makeup with cat-eye eyeliner. I practically ran out of the house with wedges in hand.

I barely was able to run-up to the popcorn trolley to man my station as the locals began to swarm in.

It was a small blessing I was able to get this booth. I got all the free popcorn I wanted and the majority of the Karens didn't want to sign up because they didn't want to smell like popcorn. It was a fun and relaxing evening and I was able to pass out toys to quite a few people. Those who recognized me gave their condolences though and it was all rather awkward when they did so.

So many people were in the center of town as the sky began to start to dim. As the majority of people began to get their fill of popcorn the inflow of people began to slow. As I filled up my third bag for myself a handsome gentleman approached.

" Would you like some popcorn, Sir." I smiled offering him my own bad I hadn't touched yet. His blue eyes bored into me and I felt my heart rate quicken.

"Sure, I don't think I caught your name. I am new in town, the name is Damon."

"I am old to town," I said with a wink," I am Belle." I handed him his popcorn our hands lightly brushing at the exchange. I felt heat pooling in my cheeks at the slight exchange. This man was the epitome of sex and I was so down for it.

"How'd you get that scar?" his hand not clasping the popcorn touched my neck lightly sending shivers down my spine.

" I don't remember."

His eyes dilated and his grasp on my neck became a little tighter," Tell me what you do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Ah, Ah, Ah, Staying Alive, Staying Alive!"

His eyes dilated and his grasp on my neck became a little tighter," Tell me what you do."

If he had done this under different circumstances with fewer clothes and a little more foreplay I would have been completely at his disposal. As it was we were in a very public location where my brother would be watching me like a hawk and I was not into the scorn and wrath that comes with his ire.

"Dude, foreplay!" I swatted his hand away from my throat rubbing my neck after he relinquished it. "You cannot go zero to one hundred." His brow scrunching in confusion before a ravishing smile swathed his debonair face taking my comment as some type of encouragement. This man was what fever dreams were made of and I was here for it. Also, I was going through a drought of eligible young men -due to the majority still being in college or move elsewhere- and despite the creepy entrance, I was willing to overlook it for this handsome man.

" Sorry, it seems I got a little carried away," an almost sheepish expression quirked its way over his sexy lips. I paused caught up in his dreamy presence and losing myself in the moment.

" I will only let it be okay if you buy me a drink at the Grill after my shift is up." I waved my hand over my popcorn prison that I wished I could break free from at this moment. "I should be able to meet you there after I clean up after the comet."

" See you then." The appraising look he gave me made my heart speed up and warmth floods my body. I would follow this man down a dark alley any day or time in this life or the next. I watched him swagger away and I could not help but stare at his back. My eyes were superglued to his sultry silhouette until he disappeared into the crowd like a shadow in the night.

XXX

As the night wore on and my smile began to waver Lydia from the cult of Karens came up to me. Lydia's smile was plastered on her face in a genial way that put me on edge. Lydia had a face full of angles and it looked most comfortable in her austere relaxed mode which is why when she smiled it put me on the defensive side. I mentally started to gather up my fortitude as she drew near. Her hair was a manicured to perfection, subtle red curls hung around her face that bounced in a mesmerizing way as she walked. Her hand extended a candle to me and I was taken back by the kind and thoughtful gesture.

Lydia had been ahead of me in our schooling by two years. She had always been talked about in social circles but our paths had never really crossed. She was an outlier descendant of a founding family so not as pure as others could boast which made her lesser in some eyes. So when she extended this fig leaf to me I was taken aback and was slightly reeling. Though the gesture was kind it seemed out of nowhere for someone of the Karen Clan. My hand reached out to grasp the candle slowly wondering if this was some kind of joke or a hazing ritual.

"I used to be Carol's old errand girl, I am happy you came back." Her shoulder bumped into mine jestingly and I swear my heart stopped. This stone face girl was joking with me. I had not realized Karens were capable of such a feat. Maybe I had judged her too harshly, however, I was unwilling to take the judgment back right away until she proved I should.

"Glad I could shoulder your burden."

" I am glad you did too, it was getting annoying being the punching bag." I shrugged not knowing what to add the conversation. A stranger bent over to light her candle and she turned to me after the exchange.

"So, are you sleeping with Carol's son yet?" She lit my candle after she dropped that bomb and I stood there a little taken aback. " I would have, if it was me he was interested in, just to get back at her." I laughed unsure if she was joking or not and unsure if it mattered in this context.

" Nah I like my men little more aged, I always fancied myself a silver fox." I glanced over at her weighing her expression. I felt like I was on the precipice of making a friend or an enemy and I didn't know which way Lydia was leaning quite yet.

" Mhmm, it is always lovely when they can pay for the niceties you desire," She lifted her hand to show off a 3 ct princess cut emerald on her finger and I felt myself become intrigued. If Lydia was to be a cliché she would be the underdog mean girl that threw a coupe against the old one and I am kind of enthralled about the possibility. Overthrowing Carol sounded like fun and if I was going to be here for the foreseeable future I supposed I needed a hobby.

" You'll have to teach me how you do that," I threw a wink at her and could feel our bond solidifying. Her hand extended a realtor business card and I took it willingly.

"Call me sometime we can chat."

" I most definitely will." A hush fell over the crowd as the comet graced the sky. For me, the comet marked the start of a new era. I felt hope swelling in me as it disappeared into the sky, I had a new ally in the town and it felt promising. Lydia quickly departed not wanting to be seen with me by Carol which I could understand. Though I was wildly accepted in this town due to my familial background the town seemed to be still testing my mettle to determine my worthiness. I fingered the card in my hand before slipping it in my jeans back pocket. This had been an interesting development and I could not wait to see how it progressed.

After the comet, everyone seemed to clear out giving me a chance to shut down my trolley. I wheeled it to one of the trucks to have it loaded to be stored away until the next town event which knowing Mystic Falls was never very far off. I happily trotted my way to the Grill to meet Damon my tall dark and handsome stranger, but first mother nature was calling me.

The town had stilled and those who were still out had headed to the Grill. When I had reached the Grill people were buzzing around the entrance and the bar was loaded. I ran in the direction of the restroom right away trying to relieve myself slamming the door shut behind me. I swear it was probably the loudest, longest, and most satisfying pee of my life.

I opened the door feeling like a completely new person when I realize I had wandered into the wrong bathroom. Several young gentleman eyes bulged out of their heads as they clamber to zip up their pants at the urinal. I scurried to the sink to wash man hands

"As you were gentlemen," I called over my shoulder. I soon settled myself at the bar waiting for my handsome gentleman. I signaled to the bartender to come over and he took my order for an Old Fashion. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind that I started without him.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" A familiar voice called. I glance over and spotted Jenna's pseudo spawn with Tyler and the poor bartender I had assaulted. I ducked down trying to pretend I didn't exist. I did not want to be drawn in anything with the personification of my last drunken bender. They escaped out of the bar I supposed to look for their lost friend.

"Belle." I felt a presence sit next to me and I turned happily towards them, the smile dropping off my face instantly.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" We had been getting on better, but that didn't mean I wanted my brother to be present for when I was flirty with Damon.

"I saw you heading towards this building and thought I would find you at the bar. If you come here too often people may get the wrong opinion." Logan eyed the full bar around us to see if any scoundrels were looking at us the wrong way. The bartender took that moment to arrive with my drink and I wanted to hit my head against the counter. Logan looked down at the drink with disdain. " How thoughtful of you." And with that, he pilfered my drink from me.

" Hey, I am old enough to drink Lo." I tried to grab the drink back from my estranged brother, but he blocked me as he took a sip of the cocktail. "Gross, you are going to pay for that drink bud." I glowered at him upset at his jerk-like attitude.

" The drinks here are below par anyway just think of it as me helping you out," he finished with an apathetic shrug. I nodded to the bartender asking for another when Logan cast a glance in the opposite direction.

"Do you think I should have come back?" It was the question I had wanted to ask since I stepped foot in this small town.

"Where would you have been if not here?"

"I don't know maybe I would have become a writer or something or I always liked the idea of teaching."

"You could always try substituting, all you have to have is your GED and be over and I am sure someone from a founding family could easily get in."

" What the fuck, it is that easy to get a job where you watch over kids in Virginia? That is absolutely abhorrent!" A shudder wracked down my back imagining the type of people who could and would apply for the job.

" That's not even the worse part, most teachers and Substitutes in the United States are not drug tested and will never be during their tenure. It is too expensive for the states to be able to afford." He leaned in to whisper to me. "My team is running a story on it and they may let me head it." A proud smile was set on his as he shared the last tidbit of information as if it was the juiciest bit. The bartender places my drink in front of me and this one Logan _allowed _me to keep it.

"The future of America is screwed."

"And doesn't that make a great story." I shook my head at his sentiment not completely over the information.

" I always thought Mr. Welsh was a pothead, I guess it was probably true."

"To the youth of America," Logan brought his cup in a salute to our future generation.

"They'll need all the luck they can get," and with that, we sculled our drinks and chatted into the night.

XXX

Damon did not show up that night and I was a little miffed I would have just gone straight home if I knew he would stand me up. I walked out with my brother to his car neither of us feeling the drink we had and I was not going to pass up a free ride. I had worn heels for over nine hours today and I was not about to walk home.

"Hey Lo, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

" I am meeting with the council, why?"

"Oh, never mind." I sighed trudging my way to his car that was parked off in the distance due to the celebration all the close spots had been taken. An idea struck me as we meandered our way over and I couldn't help but ask. "Do you think they would let me on the council? It sounds more fun than the Founder's Committee."

"I only got on it because our father passed, so unless you take me out I would suppose not." I sighed not necessarily liking that answer. I knew the council was a bit of a boys club but Sheriff Forbes was on it so I didn't see why I couldn't be.

"I bet I would be great on the council, they need someone like me." If I was paying attention I may have noticed a human shape flicker in and out of focus at these words, but I didn't. Maybe if I did I would have been more prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" We're All Mad here"

The best part about being on the Founder's Committee is that every meeting had unlimited wine and tea provided. Seeing as these meetings were always long-winded and unbearable most of the women chose the wine. I was looking forward to this meeting after my rather warm run-in with Lydia to see if I could foster our budding alliance. The women in the group sat perched around the room waiting for our Hostess to make her fabulous and completely not on purpose dramatic entrance. They were all primping around the room slipping in little brags to show off to each other in coy conversation.

"Ladies thank you for gathering here today, I know the majority of us have very busy lives," Carol dramatically looked at me, the only non-homemaker/non-employed person in the batch. " As you know I will be hosting the Founder's Party here in my home. I thought it would be fitting seeing as my husband is the Mayor." The brag did not go unnoticed in the cult and many had to control their faces to keep from rolling their eyes.

"We are ready to help," one of the Karens named Charlotte cut in on Carol's speech. I wanted to snort at the way she tried to eagerly please Carol. Carol did not seem to think much better of her as the residue of a sneer boiled beneath her lips hinted through her thinly veiled veneer. Things were getting saucy and I was so ready to watch the show unfold.

" As the President of the Founder's Committee " I could feel the dig sent to Charlotte and took a sip of my wine to keep from laughing at her misery. " I planned on using this committee to do their purpose and support the Founders Party in any way I see fit." Someone just fell in the pecking order and I hope that means they fell below me.

Lydia's eyes made contact with mine across the room," What would you like for us to do Carol."

"I would like those from the main branches of their family to gather together any artifacts and catalog them for us to display. Those who do not have any artifacts," Pointed stares were directed to the "diluted" founding family members such as Lydia and Charlotte. " Will be helping out with creating décor and helping with catering." The direct descendants started to preen in their good fortune while the others began to scowl at their assigned roles. Decorating for events like these were often intensive and few would willingly volunteer for without cause. "We will be doing this heritage project to honor Mary Gilbert and all her hard work in years past."

"I can volunteer to help the Gilbert items in order if they need help. I know they have no longer have a family member on the committee but they may still want to contribute if they had help." I offered not minding the possibility of helping Jenna and her pseudo spawn out.

"Thank you for taking the initiative," and I swear to god Carol smiled at me. "I have already called ahead so if you could go collect them this Friday at three o'clock."

Charlotte began to stare daggers at me from across the room and I gave her a pointed smile in return. After a while, the meeting dissipated and it was established I was no longer the lowest man on the totem pole. I left the house feeling taller and I was ready to take on the town.

XXX

That Friday I was ready to collect all of the artifacts from the Gilberts. The drive over was rather quick and I was hoping to chit chat with Jenna some and seeing as the last time we had really talked I was in borrowed clothes in front of her family and very hungover I did not feel like I had left the best impression. I was hoping to make a better impression on the children and not come off as such a moral degenerate who pushed their aunt to the dark side.

I was at their door sooner than I realized regretting not calling ahead, but Carol had assured me it would be fine and she had set everything in place. I knocked on the door lightly feeling unsure of myself. The door opened revealing the littlest Gilbert.

"What are you doing here? Are you back to fuck my Aunt for real this time?" Jeremy said thinking he was so smart a crude smile set on his face.

"Nah I figured I would wine and dine her first, it worked so well last time." I push my way past him stepping into his foyer.

"Just bring her back by ten this time."

" Why Jeremy are you trying to watch? I didn't think you were into that Alabama backwater shit." My comment made Jeremy's cheeks flame and I knew that I had won this verbal spar.

"Why are you even here?" A scowl formed over his face his punk self-returning in full.

"Carol arranged for me to pick up a box of stuff," I shrugged in response I was but a mindless errand girl in this circumstance.

"I have it!" Elena came out of nowhere with the items just when I needed someone to save me from her brother. "Hey Belle, are you going to the Founder's Party tonight.

"Free alcohol, men in suits, and bitchy conversations, there is no way I would ever pass up a founders event. Plus it was a good excuse to buy a cute dress I was eyeballing." The littlest Gilbert sensing that the conversation was turning toward the more girlie side took this moment to depart from the conversation without a word.

" I will see you there then! I am bringing my boyfriend." A smile took over her face and she looked happy.

"I have to say I am a little jealous, but good for you Elena, I look forward to meeting him." I leaned in close to fake whisper to her, " If you point him out I promise not to flirt with him."

Elena chuckled at my lame excuse of a joke and we exchange a few more pleasantries before I departed from their household looking forward to tonight's festivities.

XXX

Getting ready for a big event alone sucks. I couldn't even pregame this event because all the cabs in town were busy and I am pretty sure Logan would throw a fit if I arrived buzzed… now leaving the event drunk was another thing. I had attempted to give myself some classic Hollywood waves but I just ended up giving myself loose waves and honestly it was probably a happy accident. I was super excited to wear the new dress I got in town this week and couldn't wait to show it off. It was a saucy satin red dress that had an A-line skirt that ended quite a bit above my knees. I wanted to break hearts and take phone numbers.

Since I was a direct descendent from the Fell line I was not required to be at the party early and I was very pleased on that matter. When I arrived at the Lockwood Estate the place was packed. The valet took my car away and I was left to me lonesome to descend into the fox den. Carol was guarding the door pure smiles greeting all who passed her threshold.

"Belle, lovely to see you, it thanks to you we were able to get artifacts from all the Founding families." Her voiced raised so others around her- the Karens- could hear her.

"Carol so happy to be here, thank you again for hosting. I was only happy to be able to do my part."

" Well enjoy the party," she said and with that, I knew I was dismissed. I had arrived at the party late and it seemed to already be in full swing. I beelined my way to hunt down the closest waiter carrying champagne and grabbed two. I ducked around a corner pretending I was going to pass one-off only to chug it and set it on an empty surface.

"Hello Stranger." A sultry voice called over my shoulder. I warily looked for the source thinking it could possibly be my brother because no other male would be looking for my forever alone soul.

"Damon." My brain stalled and that's all I could think to reply. The man who stood me up had the balls to come to talk to me. I tried to walk off but he trailed my steps to the garden to where the white tents were set up to give shade and another location to drink our cocktail than inside the house. People bustled around and enjoyed the sunny outdoor weather and it was truly beautiful.

"Not so fast," His hand wrapped around my wrist before I could further try to flee his presence. "You didn't let me explain why I didn't show up at the Grill. I had a family issue and I had to fix it, there was no getting around it. I would never stand up a beautiful lady for a drink on purpose." It made sense we had never exchanged phone numbers so if a family emergency did arise he would have been unable to get in contact with me.

"Fine, how do you want to make it up to me?"

" Let me get you a real drink from the bar, and we can see where it goes." A smirk played on his lips and I trailed after him over to the outdoor bar. He grabbed my champagne glass and put it on a random serves tray as they walked by us. He did it so fluidly it was honestly awe-inspiring. " I'll have a whiskey neat and the lady will have…"

"An Old Fashion, please."

"Strong drink choice though a little cliché."

" I wasn't trying not to be cliché, I learned I like my alcohol straight forward. The fancier it is the more of a headache it is later."

" Sounds like there's a lesson in there somewhere." He looked at me with pensive eyes and I just laughed it off.

" I have never been one to take my lessons too seriously." I winked at him trying to come off as flirty and seductive but feeling way out of my league.

"So what's a girl like you still doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I tried to leave but I ended up coming back. My dad passed away recently so I came back to town, I guess I haven't found a reason to leave yet." I looked him over trying to imply some kind of innuendo but coming up short. " What brings you to town?"

" My little brother is staying in town, I wanted to make sure he stayed out of trouble seeing as I am all he has left." He looked mournfully out to his drink and I couldn't help reaching out to him and placing my hand on his shoulder feeling a connection.

"You're a good older brother."

"So tell me more about your family, what does that entail?" As his questions turned more probing I began to feel like he was becoming more interested in me. I was beginning to become enthralled by him which seemed dangerous.

"I am a Fell so I am on the Founders Committee, which mostly plans all the big events you see around town. It is all founding women so it gets to be a mean girls club at times. My brother Logan is in the Council which makes more of the heavy-hitting decision for the town," I explained. It honestly wasn't that interesting but I was kind of glad he asked.

"Oh, you have a brother should I be scared?" Damon leaned in salaciously.

"Probably he is my older brother, he works for the local news channel so I am sure he could find some dirt on you."

"So where were you before coming back to Mystic Falls," He questioned.

" I traveled around after I got out of college and just floated around for a bit."

"Anywhere I would know."

"Around, "I furrowed my brows not wanting to get into it.

"Yeah, but where in specifically?" Damon's line of questions becoming more and more inquisitive.

"I don't remember the specifics. "I tried to remember the names of some places but my mind was coming up blank.

"Don't you find that weird?"

" I drank a lot of alcohol and smoked a ton of pot. I was kind of on a bender last year." The answer came out of my mouth automatically before my brain could even function what I said almost like it wasn't my own. We tittered on with our conversation the flirting becoming more and more forward as time wore on.

" Would you like to dance?" His hand outstretched towards me to grasp. I put my hand in his to follow him back inside, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had a dreamy boy wanting to dance with me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with elation my skin feeling coming alive with excitement and alcohol.

"Damon, there you are I have been looking all over for you." A young-looking girl with blonde hair in loose curls woven into a braid a scarf wrapped around her neck a glass of champagne in hand came bounding over to us her eyes locked on to Damon like a missile seeking its target. She stopped and glanced at our locked hands and seemed taken aback. "_Damon, _it isn't kind to leave your _girlfriend _alone at these types of things. I know your new in town, but you're supposed to be my guest, Damon!" She squared up to me putting on her most vicious debutante smile. " I am so happy you could keep him company Belle but there really is no need for it now."

"Caroline!" Damon tried to cut her off as she speeds through her soliloquy. I dropped his hand like it had burned me and drew myself together with what little pride remained inside me.

" Oh how lovely to meet you, you have the pleasure of knowing my name but I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours how rude of me."

"I am Caroline Forbes." She raised her head proudly as if it was something to be admired.

"How cute, you're the Sheriff's daughter, I didn't know you had graduated high school yet congratulations." My fake cheer beamed from my face as I continued to compose myself.

"I haven't yet. "She murmured out confused about where I was leading.

"Mhmm, what a shame it seems I have made acquaintances with a cradle robber. I do hope your mother can keep a better handle on this town than she can with her daughter and the men she keeps company with. Excuse me I see my brother over there, lovely speaking with you, I hope we don't do this again." With that, I tried to keep my head held high despite my utter embarrassment. I wanted to crawl up in a hole and have someone roll a stone in front of it. Hopefully, I would emerge again in three days a new and complete person. As I walked away I could hear the two exchanging callous words but I really didn't want to pay any mind to them.

In my haste, I accidentally approached Tyler and Carol in their secluded corner as they exchanged some words, "That's what you get for bringing trash." I heard Carol as she leaned in to talk to her son before she turned around to see me. " Belle, would you mind keeping Tyler company. I want him to get to know what the right sort of people looks like." With that Carol walked back to the party.

" Shit I got knocked down to babysitter because of you." I nudged Tyler jokingly.

" I am not in the mood," Tyler huffed as he sat down on the white iron wrought bench behind him. I took a seat beside him and settled in a kind of over everything at this moment.

" Neither am I, you want to get fucked up?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Little Red"

Tyler and I were the platonic Bonnie and Clyde. I flirted with the bartender while he reached around the counter to secure the goods. Once I had slipped the bartender my brother's phone number with the promise of a very filthy picture if he sent me one. Tyler and I then scurried away with our bottle of contraband. We snuck into his father's office because it was one of the few places that people weren't buzzing around locking the door behind us to ensure no one would follow.

"What are you in high school? Why the hell did you grab tequila? No one in their right mind drinks tequila straight." I grouched at my accomplice settling into place on the leather sofa.

" Your drinking with a minor what do you expect." Tyler took a swig of the tequila straight from the bottle and passed it to me.

"I thought the Mayor's son would have a bit more class." I pinched my nose and tilted my head back trying not to gag as soon as I swallowed.

"You know before you left town I would have never pictured you doing shit like this. You always seemed so prim."

"Yeah well, people change." I handed him back the bottle before standing up and looking around. " This is your dad's office right?"

"Yeah," He took another swig from the bottle "Why?"

"My old man always kept the good stuff in his office," I began examining the globe that was near Mr. Lockwood's desk and opened it to find a litany of beverages inside. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and some seltzer water and cradled it in my arm. I plucked two cigars for us to imbue later and returned to my protégé. "You drank before this right, I am not tainting Carol's baby right?"

Tyler got a good chuckle out of this and I knew my answer right away. " No, I have been drinking since I was fourteen."

"What is that like two years ago for you?"

" I am seventeen, you know that."

I waggled a finger at the prat," But I am also very drunk. So why is your mom making me babysit you?"

"I brought a girl to the party," Tyler sighed his shoulders sinking inwards. "Apparently, she wasn't good enough for my parents. I tried to warn her but I didn't want to hurt her feelings and brought her anyways."

"Ahhhh, yeah well if it makes you feel better I hit on a guy who not only has a girlfriend, which I didn't know, but she is your age. She caught us flirting and let's just say I was mortified." A shiver ran through me as I recalled the memory. I decided to chase the memory with alcohol to try to make it disappear.

" Ouch," Tyler held his bottle out to me and it wavered as he did. "To our shitty choices and great drinks."

"Here, here." And with that with clinked our bottles.

"Hey, Belle?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

" Do you," He paused trying to gather thoughts as the alcohol tried to chase them away. "Do you think I am good enough?"

" Yeah, Ty your good enough. You're a pretty cool kid, give yourself a few years and you will be outstanding. Fuck if you were older I would date the shit out of you."

" Remind me not to introduce you to my uncle," Tyler chuckled thinking himself a comedian but a dark look fell over his face. " I don't want you to be my Aunt."

" Man at this point I don't think I could date any founding family members. We are so inbred at this point it would be like dating my cousin." I closed my eyes trying to gather together the thought I wanted. " Maybe if your Uncle is hot though." I winked at Logan and took another chug from the bottle.

"Gross."

I lifted up the cigar to Tyler and held up the cigar lighter in my hand. " Want to go to the window and smoke?"

" Mhmm." Tyler's gave a nod. He had been drinking faster and a lot more than me and I could tell the tequila was hitting him.

" Can you even stand Ty?"

"Mhmm." He wobbled himself into a standing position bottle in hand clutched like a baby's bottle.

" I think we better wrap up tonight kid." I grabbed the bottles and cigars we had gotten out storing them away in Mayor Lockwood's "hidden" cabinet. I grabbed Tyler's forearm trying to lead him to the door of the office when the doorknob jiggled. My eyes bulged out of my head and narrowed on the coat closet near us. I had just enough time to drag Tyler in behind me and shut the door before I heard people enter into the room we had just vacated. Tyler sat down putting his head between his knees and I prayed to God he did not throw up.

" Thank you for staying so late." A voice said from the other side of the door. It sounded like the Mayor and I was immediately set on edge.

" Did you get the Gilbert watch?" A female voice replied. I tried to wrack my brain on who's it was but I was coming up blank.

" She claims it's packed away in her parent's things." I heard Carol's voice chime in. I strained to listen to the conversation interested in why a meeting would be taking place this late at night.

" I can get it." Logan's voice chimed in. I had to place a hand over my mouth to stifle the gasp that threatens to come out. I knew what was happening I was accidentally listening in on a council meeting. I looked down to signal to Tyler but the poor boy was passed out head now pressed against the door.

"Good, we're going to need it." That voice had to be the Sheriffs she was the only female I could think of that would be on the council with my brother and the mayor.

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

" There were five bodies all drained of blood. I am certain." The sheriff replied back and I felt my body tense. I should not be here, and what bodies were they talking about? The only bodies I could think of were those animal attack victims.

"They've come back," Logan finished. I text Logan from the closet trying to get his help. I heard his phone ding shortly after. "Let's continue this conversation tomorrow when we all have clear heads " I heard Logan call out. He ushered him and the council out of the room and I heard the door close. I waited for ten seconds trying to figure out if I heard any other noises from the room before slowly opening the door to the closet and making sure the coast was clear. I shook Tyler awake and dragged him to a standing position as he looked around with bleary eyes. Tyler was a big boy but I was also naturally a strong girl.

" You need to learn how to handle your liquor man." I began to help Tyler walk out of the room and lead him to the stairs. I was halfway up when I heard a voice call out.

" Did you and Tyler have a good time?" Carol's beady eyes drilled in my back and I could feel her judging me. I half turned around balancing Tyler as I looked over my shoulder.

" Yeah, we bonded. I think he will be okay, he is just a little heartbroken." I readjusted his weight as Carol began walking up the stairs.

" It is better to break off a bad relationship sooner rather than later." She looked at Tyler with loving eyes despite her cold exterior. "Thank you for helping him."

"My pleasure," with that I walked Tyler the rest of the way upstairs with Carol guiding me to his room. I placed him into bed and let Carol tucked him in as I exited the room. The house was mostly empty at this point so there was no need to worry about being seen coming out of an underage boys room. I departed from the property and went towards the parking lot when my progress was halted.

"What did you hear" Logan questioned.

"All of it."

"Get in the car. I will explain when we are inside." And with that, we left from the Lockwood state sneaking into the night.

XXX

Vampires are real. They were in my town. Logan knew about them and didn't tell me. My mind was reeling and now Logan was checking in on me constantly. I was over this whole situation. Tyler had texted me the next day telling me he had the worst hangover he had ever had and I couldn't help but laugh at his pain. Tyler and I had seemed to have established a friendship through our night of drunken revelry and I began to feel like he was like a little brother to me.

XXX

Later that week Tyler texted me about a charity his school was holding and seeing how I was bored with being a spinster around the house I decided to go to the event. Tyler had told me it was a fundraiser event and the football players were helping out so I decided to be nice and supportive. I order ten boxes of pizza and strapped those bitches down in my car and drove my way to school. When I got there girls in bikini and gentlemen in swim trunks were wandering about and all I could wonder is what Tyler had gotten me into. When I was a teenager we did charity events fully clothed. I asked one of the scantily clad teens where Tyler was and they pointed me to his direction after I made sure no one would try and touch my car. There was no way in hell these kids would wash it and clean it well.

"Hey kiddo, guess what I got." Tyler automatically scowled at my attempts to set boundaries with his childish nicknames.

" Stop calling me a kid Belle."

I put my hands on my hips glowering at the young man," Be nice or I won't give you your present!"

"I will be nice if you tell me what the present is." Tyler started prostrating for his friends and I wanted to roll my eyes, but I let him have his fun as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

" Follow me and I will show you, kid." I winked at him and lead him to my stash of pizza in my car. "And here is a check from my father's firm. I explained to them about the charity and they were more than willing to donate."

"Damn Belle, this is awesome! You are the best, let me get some guys to come to grab the pizza and I can give the check to Caroline." Tyler gave me a side hug grabbing the check from my hands.

"I think I should probably apologize to Caroline she was the girl from the other night and I was kind of rude to her. It isn't her fault her boyfriend is a dick." I had felt bad for how I had treated the young girl and wanted to try to atone for my actions against her when I was sober. We searched for the girl but were unable to find her and gave our search just putting the check in the lockbox.

"Weird, Caroline should be around here I wonder where she went." Tyler looked around trying to see if he could locate the blonde.

" Shit," I ducked behind Tyler using his bulky form to hide me.

" What are you doing back there." Tyler looked at me with laughter in his eyes.

" My brother is here for work! We are fighting right now and I really don't want to see him right now. " I peeked out from behind Tyler to see if Logan saw me.

"I got a plan." Tyler threw an arm around my shoulder making my body harder to see from my brother's angle he walked me all the way back to my car opening the door for me in a gentlemanly way.

" Dude you are my life saver see you later kiddo," and with that, I kissed him on the cheek and drove away from the chaotic scene.

XXX

I had gone to the Grill to get take out, feeling too cooped up, I really should get a job to break up some minutia of the day. I had walked to the restaurant to get some fresh air but it had quickly gotten dark on my way over there. By the time I started to walk back night had been set in for at least an hour. The shadows seemed to move on their own and I was on edge at every noise. I pulled up the hood on my oversized red hoodie looking for a source of protection against my growing fear.

"My my my what do we have here."

"Shit Damon," I grabbed my heart feeling it race in my chest.

" Where are you going Little Red." A coy smile formed on Damon's stupid face

Deciding to play along with his stupid game I parroted out, " To my father's house."

"A girl like you should be careful out here, you may meet something that goes bump in the night."

" I think that would be you in this scenario." I continued walking on as he shadow behind me.

" About the other night," Damon sped in front of my path to cut me off. "Caroline was just my date. She got her blonde wires cross somehow and misunderstood the situation."

I tried to step around him trying to scurry home as fast I could "Sure, and does she know that?"

"She does now."

"Did you break that poor girl's heart?" I glared at him in my most threatening way.

"Who cares, it frees me up to do the things I want." Damon took a step trying to draw closer to me. I clutched my take out to my chest wheeling backward.

"I wish you well in your ventures," I sprinted away as he barked with laughter in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Not Me!"

Lydia was loaded. Head to toe she was decked in tailored luxury. She sashayed into the coffee shop like a model off the runway and I was entranced. Lydia's scarlet red blazer and white trouser seemed made for her and it probably was. I would like to say I was comfortable enough in my body to feel completely self-assured in it but seeing Lydia rocking it in a designer ensemble compared to my slouchy activewear made me regret my attire and maybe my whole existence.

"Sweetheart thank you for reaching out to me." She gave me the equivalent of a high fashion hug quick and without meaning or affection. " I heard about your demotion at the party, it's quite tragic you had just moved up."

"Wasn't that bad, I just gave the kid a bottle and made sure he didn't hurt himself." I shrugged not really wanting to talk about it.

" Play your cards right and you could be a future Lockwood," Lydia smirked a devilish smiling gracing her red painted lips.

"Gross Tyler is too cute to be interested in. He is my protégé at this point, I have to train him in the ways of being a devilish drunkard, it harder than you may think." I paused to order a cortado from the barista wanting to get my caffeine high as Lydia grabbed a latte.

"I am sure Carol enjoys you taking her son under your wing." Lydia smiled salaciously at me teasing at my presumed misery.

" I think she deems me worthy of babysitting her son. I am not sure if this means she trusts me or not though."

"Maybe she thinks it is an honor for you, maybe you are the chosen one."

"Hey, have you heard of someone called Damon. " Our last encounter had been playing in my mind since I had last run into him.

"Mhm, he is a Salvatore, tall dark handsome, has all the Mystic Falls Females panting in dry heat."

"That's the one, what do you think of him?" I enquired feeling curious about what a powerhouse like Lydia thought of the enigmatic human he was.

"Sexy, fun, probably good for one free ride. For a man like that, it is either a really fun ride or a really disappointing ride though."

"I have been getting weird vibes from the dude." I leaned in and whispered feeling like I was exchanging a national secret.

" Do tell, this town is so dull so I enjoy all the gossip I can get." Lydia's eyes lit up with interest. Note to self-Lydia is a gossipmonger this may be a benefit or a detriment later on.

"I feel like he wants to murder me or he wants to fuck me. That is not a good combo if you ask me." I grabbing my small cup in both hands attempting to warm them up. " He gives me the chills but I am not sure if I like it or not."

"Fuck him."

"What."

"Fuck him get it over with and then move on. Then you won't have to worry about him. Just do a one and done deal and move on with your life."

"And if he tries to murders me?"

"Taze him." Lydia brought out a hot pink taser from her purse and placing it on the table. "And if that doesn't work," She opened her purse wide so I could see the contents inside." Shoot him."

"Has anyone told you how psychotic you are?"

" An ex or two but they still come begging back for more."

"I want to be you when I grow up," I told Lydia earnestly, she was practically a mogul in this town and I was discovering how much of a femme fatale she was. Lydia was what I wanted to be.

" Don't make me feel old, I am barely older than you."

"But you are ten times more awesome so it factors."

" Talking about men," Lydia paused and looked me square in the eye." Is your brother single?"

"Gross, nope I am not encouraging this."

"I would be a great sister in law. Plus I would finally be in the direct line for a founding family, so it would be beneficial," She raised her hands' miming reading a billboard. " Lydia Fell, sounds great, doesn't it? I bet it would draw in all types of clients too."

"Stoooooooop, no more!" I looked up to the tv in the corner of the café and notice my brother on it. "Speak of the Devil." Breaking news flashed across the bottom of the screen and apparently, a drug deal had gone wrong. Something about the situation didn't sit right with me and I felt sick.

XXX

After I went home and was in the security of my household where no one could overhear me and hear how ludicrous I sounded I gave Logan a call. I was pacing as the dial tone rang I was unable to keep still and started to fiddle around by making myself a cup of tea. My father had left a huge stock of it at his house and the floral scent and taste were unusual but calming. I had started drinking it when I had moved into the old house and had a cup almost every morning now. Logan didn't pick up on the first call so I kept on ringing him till he did. On the third call the phone picked up and I didn't even wait for a greeting.

"Was it them, was it the vampires?" I lowered my voice despite being in my own house just speaking about it made me nervous.

"We think so, the bodies were burned to disguise the signs." Logan's voice crackled through the line. "Stay inside and stay safe the council is handling this."

"People should be warned! We cannot just let them continue to wander around and get hurt, Logan!" I could feel myself growing angrier and I wanted to throttle my dipshit of a brother. How high was the body count now? It had to be getting closer to double digits.

"We have a way or tracking them now. We are going to hunt the monster done tonight and make sure they don't hurt anyone again." He sounded firm and admit about the plan but it made my stomach clench. I did not want him to go out. Logan was my idiot brother, a pretty boy, he was not a fighter.

" Lo, don't go out tonight, please." I wanted to beg. I wanted to punch him till he listened. I wanted him not to be his cocky over assured self.

" It will be fine, I will have back up, the sheriff and the council will have my back."

"Lo, please!" I began to feel a lump in my throat form. "Just sit this one out!

" It will be okay, I will have weapons and look I will text you before it happens and then give you a call after okay."

"Lo, I don't like this."

" It will be fine Belle, I am doing this for you, I want you to be safe. I don't think I could live with myself if you were hurt because of one of these things." His voice wavered on the line and I knew he meant it and was stuck on the idea of being the hero.

"If you get hurt in any way I am going to kill you!"

" Good thing I won't."

" I love you, Lo."

"Love you too Belle."

XXX

Logan texted me around 9:30 p.m. that he was heading out with the council to take the vampire down. I couldn't stop the anxiety that filled me. I felt like I was in the constant state of needing to throw up and needing to move. I was angry too, why did he feel like he needed to be the hero? The sheriff is trained for this stuff, she should be the one romping around in the dark looking for the vampire. I couldn't stand this, I wanted to get out but Logan had made me promise I would stay in. The anger and anxiety inside me grew and grew until I could barely hold it in.

I waited for an hour and there was no text. I am sure vampire hunting in the dark took some time so I tried to breathe through my heart being in a constant state of panic. I grabbed a glass of wine to calm my nerves. My hand shook as I poured it sloshing some about on to the floor below. I was too anxious to care I resumed my nervous pacing sure I would wear a hole into the floor if this kept up.

Two more hours passed. I was going crazy. It should be over by now but I had no response. Logan should have called or texted. I gave up the fear of giving away his location to the vampire and started to call him. The phone picked up, thank god I started to feel relieved.

"Hello, " my heart stopped the voice was female.

"Who is this?" I don't think my heart was beating at all.

"Belle this is Sheriff Forbes," I wanted to vomit this was not happening. "Your brother was in an accident." My knees gave out.

"No no no."

"I am coming over right now this is not something to talk about over the phone." She sighed and I wanted to throttle this inefficient bitch it was her job to protect this town, not my brother's why was he the one hurt.

"Is he alive? Just tell me if he is alive."

"Belle I-"

"YES OR NO, IS HE ALIVE!"

"No."

"THIS IS ON YOU!" I roared out all the anger I had been suppressing was bursting out from my chest. "YOU MURDERED HIM! HE WAS JUST A FUCKING REPORTER!"

"Belle, its-"

"You should have been the one the vampire killed." I hissed out my heart breaking a gasp came from the other side of the phone.

"You know-"

"I know it was your job to protect the town, not his." Tears were spilling down my cheeks I was just so angry. I couldn't help the hatred spilling from me. I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to kill someone. I wanted to kill that vampire. "Next council meeting I want in."

"Belle, I don't –

"I don't care, next meeting I better be there or I will let everyone know what really happened to Logan."

XXX

Days blurred together. The council met with me like I requested my anger still brewing beneath my skin. I wanted to bash their brains in but mostly I wanted revenge. I looked them at them all gathered together pity in their eyes at the poor orphan girl and I couldn't help but glare.

"I want in," and with that, the plan unfolded to cover up my brother's murder.

Author's Note:

Yay, now the fun can begin! I feel like the story will be faster paced now that we have gotten past this landmark. Belle will be a more integral part of the town with Logan's passing and once Damon get's on the council they can start budding up more. Also I am really like Lydia's character she has become a surprise favorite to me. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hecate"

The town had been reeling ever since the last five murders. The council had decided that the dead body of the man who reported on the "crime" would throw the town into a frenzy. His body had been buried in the woods to help keep up the farce for the sanity of the town. His body was in the woods to be later be exhumed by the council. The council had put in for him to take a sabbatical from work. He would be out of town and encounter an unfortunate accident. He would not be okay and pass away. It was as simple as that and everyone could still good about their merry lives. He would then be brought to the morgue to later be buried in the Fell plot. My job was to act like he was still alive.

_He__ should be alive._

_He__ should be here._

_He__ shouldn't be in the woods._

_He__ was my family._

_**Was**_

I was in a state of rage and chaos several bottles of alcohol were shattered around the house leading to a caustic smell. Books were thrown and expensive pieces of art laid strewn about. The dishes sat in the sink and food laid out wasting away. The house was in chaos I was in chaos. I felt numb and my stomach clenched in a sense of guilt and nausea at thinking about what happened to him. I want to just melt away. I was apathetic. I was _**here**_. He **_wasn't._**

Heels sounded in the doorway and I couldn't even roll my head over on the couch to look at them. I was in a poor state, unwashed, uncleansed, and uncaring. If the intruder had come to murder me I really couldn't muster the will up to care. Their heels causing the glass to crackle against the wood surely causing the scars I felt on the floor.

"Get up." Her voice cut through the chaos and it woke me up. It woke up my hatred.

"Get out Carol, can't you see I am mourning." I lifted up a glass of whiskey showing off my self made wake for _him._

"No you aren't, Logan is on vacation. You are going about life as usual." Carol grabbed my arm yanking me up into a sitting position." The town is throwing a Halloween party tonight. You are on the Founder's Committee and you are going to enjoy it."

"Fuck off." Carol dragged me towards the stairs and I limply followed her. She turned on the shower pushing me in and forcibly holding the glass door closed. The cold water spilled down and cause my mind to blank. I stood there like a wet cat full clothed and pissed. "Logan would be so disappointed in you."

" Don't say that." My heart was ripping and I wanted to punch the damn glass that separated us.

" You are a disgrace to the Fells clean yourself up and pull yourself together. I will be downstairs when you are ready." It felt like hours before I came downstairs but only a couple minutes had passed. Getting clean and ready felt cathartic. I needed this. I needed directions right now. My brain needed a route to go on.

"Good, I have a costume for you here. You will put it on and you will join me tonight. I will tell the other committee members you are there to babysit Tyler in case I need you. I don't care if you are happy you are going to act it." She placed a pill in my hand and I automatically put it to my lips. "Take this Valium and buck up."

I looked at the costume she set out and I couldn't help but admire it. It was a slutty looking Greco-Roman number. It had a plunging black neckline that formed a halter top with the skirt hitting the floor. Slits ran up either side of the skirt exposing leg anytime I moved. A spiked crown, moon-shaped jewelry, and a key were the only accessories.

" A Greek?"

"A goddess. This is Hecate, the goddess of the underworld."

"Fitting."

"And you will match Tyler." She added a smirk playing on her lips.

" He is?"

"A Roman."

"Are we a couple now?" I couldn't help but tease this woman despite her help.

"No, but if others get that impression it wouldn't be the worst for Tyler's reputation."

"And my reputation?"

"He's a Lockwood." She looked down at me like that was enough of an explanation.

XXX

Hair, makeup and costume, with all that done I was deemed presentable enough to be seen in public by Carol. She kept a watchful eye on me and every time I did my makeup or hair less than perfect she made me do it again. Mayor Lockwood picked us up from the house and the car ride over to the Mystic Grill was a rather awkward affair in itself. My mind was growing fuzzy and a smile was growing in place of my sneer a few giggles slipping out here in there.

"What did you give her?" Mayor Lockwood hissed out at his wife.

"She will be fine," and with that, we entered the premise. I felt like a fancy handbag at this point. Meant to be seen and admired by those around. Mayor Lockwood found us a booth and we settled in. I was the third wheel at this party and for some reason, it seemed funny in my mind. I was on a date with the Mayor and his wife, would people think I was their unicorn? (Unicorn is a colloquial term for the third member in a polyamorous relationship.)The thought made me giggle which made me receive a sharp look from Richard. I bet he would dominate in the bedroom, but then again I could not see Carol being submissive in any shape or form. Did they even have a sex life? It seemed like they did a one and done kind of deal with Tyler maybe Richard needs a mistress, maybe that's why he is so uptight.

"I am glad you are presentable Belle." Richard's eyes weighed on me for what may have been a split second too long. Like father like son I suppose.

"You look handsome Dick!" I giggled out thinking calling the Mayor Dick the funniest shit on the planet. Dick the dick, with a big ol' dick, dicking a dude whilst he gets the dick. Carol did look at her husband to gauge his reaction and I shook my mane to wave away some of the fog in my head.

"Can I get you guys anything?" A poor waiter came up to the table and immediately felt the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Darling, I need a glass of prosecco!" I squealed out I wanted something bubbly to titillate my tongue "Cheryl- Carol wants a Martini Two olives, and I don't know what Dick wants so get him a gin and tonic."

"Is that alright Mayor Lockwood?" The waiter queried out unsure if he could trust the ball of joy in front of him.

"Just get it," Dick ordered the poor waiter about and god it was sexy. Maybe I should try to be his mistress… but Carol would hate me and I was a person of _strong moral character._ Carol joined me in my revelry polishing off three cocktails in an impressive amount of time. You would expect that a group of people drinking together would loosen up and have more fun but the exact opposite was happening. Don't get me wrong I was having a grand old time with my Prosecco and had even ordered a bottle for myself. Carol seemed to be feeling her hot self but not her husband and he seemed to be feeling the same.

"How many martinis have you had?" Dick knew the answer but I assumed he wanted to piss of Carol's Parade. I filled up my glass with my bottle and hunkered down to enjoy the show.

"Oh, don't start with me!" Carol sniped back and I wanted to snigger but thought better of it.

"Dude, I don't even remember how many I have had today." I waved my hand in front of my little buddy making Dick's lip curl.

"Can we go now? We are late for the Halloween Party Let's Go. And she is supposed to be watching our son making sure he doesn't get to too much trouble" Dick threw down his napkin trying to relieve himself from the awkward ménage his wife put him in.

" So go ahead, we are going to finish our drinks." And with Carol's dismissal, Dick flourished his cute little ass out the door and I may have watched for a little too long.

"Carol you are a legend." I tipped my glass at her and tilted my head while I was at it skewing my crown to the side.

"Yes, I am," She ate her olive in a way she thought seductive looking around the bar in a sweeping motion till her eyes landed on something of interest. And boy was that thing something I wish I wasn't there. Damon decided that his and Carol's shared eye contact was an invitation and swaggered his way to sit in the booth next to me. I scooted away grabbing my bottle in desperation causing Damon to chortle at my childish behavior and Carol to primp like a peacock.

"Let me guess, Daisy Buchanan and a Goth Greek?" Damon said inspecting our costumes with a heavy appraising eye causing Carol to giggle like a schoolgirl and me to want to leave. " I love a good Gatsby look."

" I have met you before, aren't you Caroline's boyfriend?" Carol's attempts at flirting made my skin crawl. I knew her kid and her husband and I did not want to be in the middle of this divorce

"This is Damon the local charlatan." I was not feeling particularly kind to him despite Lydia's urging to sleep with the man. If I did it would be a hate fuck and that seemed too high energy for me right now.

"Hey, don't sell me short you caught me at an off time. Caroline had a schoolgirl crush on me, it was cute but I had to let her down easy." Damon was schmoozing Carol to the extreme and it was disgruntling, to say the least. I looked around trying to cash out with our waiter, but he was nowhere in sight. "I am glad you remembered me." Fuck gag me where the hell was this waiter get me the fuck out of here.

"Well, you have a face that is hard to forget." Carol tittered back. Am I an accomplice to her impending divorce? Did this make it okay to fuck Dick now? "What's your last name, Damon?"

"Waiter get my check, get it fast and I will give you a forty percent tip." Damon laughed at my misery as I whispered to the waiter trying to escape. I must have whispered louder then I intended, but I didn't care that he had heard me.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore any relation to Zach?" Carol was salivating over the Salvatore I felt like she wanted to take him in the restraint as soon as she heard that.

"Zach's my uncle!"

"Figures, this whole warped town is related to each other." I snickered as the waiter came back and gave me my check and I scurried to give them my card. Ignoring their conversation as I did.

"How do you know Zach?"

"Well, we know Zach from the Founder's Council." Carol quipped back to Damon. I looked up seeing them both leaning in getting closer to each other.

"We?"

"Belle and I. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers." The waiter came back with my check and I began to furiously try to calculate the tip with my head swimming. Messing up on the first one and scribbling it out to write on the one underneath.

" I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon was in full schmooze mode and if we were friends I would have been laughing at him for taking on Carol the Cougar.

"Tell him to return my calls won't you."

" I am leaving I got babysitting to do guys." I stood up and grabbed my half-full bottle looking around to see if anyone noticed and trying to hide it under and between the slit of my skirt.

I was about to depart when I heard Damon say," Zach went out of town for a bit, but if this is about the vervain…"

"You know about vervain?" Carol questioned.

"Does everyone in the town know about this shit?" I spun on the spot in a huff and slammed my ass back down in the booth.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore of course I do."

"I didn't know until-"

"Of course," Carol cut me off eye narrowing at me before returning to her target.

"So you need vervain?" Damon enquired

"Yes, My husband and I only have left what his father left him."

"I have accidentally been drinking my father's supply, I thought it was tea," I said with shrug making Carol look at me with judging eyes.

"Zach promised that he could get us more." Carol seemed like she was sharing a secret but I think she was just trying to give Damon more fuck me eyes.

"Well I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him? How much do you need, how many people you think?"

"Well there's our children of course-" I cut into Carol down with sitting still and wanting to escape this conversation.

" I am going to go babysit for real this time…" I looked at the pair flirting and I was excited to scurry off. They didn't seem to notice and Damon slid into Carol's side moving even closer to her.

XXX

The next day I woke up feeling like hell in a handbasket. Tyler was passed out in my bathroom. I had a hazy memory of keeping him away from a thirty old woman who was trying to get her paws into him. I felt like hell and my head hurt like fuck. I grabbed the Excedrin next to my bed feeling the need to take the edge off. "Tyler, do you have any more weed."

"Shut up." I heard his voice echo out. I wobbled out of bed and went to get breakfast started.

"Take a shower you mutt and come downstairs when you are ready." I liked having someone in my house. It made me feel less lonely.

XXX

I walked through town a week later trying to get some coffee and felt like I was being watched. I looked up and saw Damon beelining to me from across the square.

"You done hitting on married women?"

"Maybe, but I have a favor to ask you from one council member to another." He was putting on his _'I am so handsome face' _and it was annoying the heck out of me.

"And why do you think I would help you?" Today was not the day to be asking me for things. People kept on asking how _he_ was and how _his_ vacation was going and I was just kind of done with pretending today.

"I wanted to throw a party-"

"Fuck off," I started to walk away, but Damon quickly cut me off.

"It's for my brother, it's his birthday… Please?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but feel a stab in my heart.

"Your brother?" I tried not to let my voice quiver but it did and it made me feel weak.

"Yeah, my little brother, ever since our parents passed away he hasn't wanted to celebrate his birthday." Each one of Damon's words cased and extra stab in my heart I felt like I was gasping for air and couldn't help but grimace. "Our relationship has been strained for a while and I wanted to make it up to him."

"So what do you need ?" I gave in. I was weak, I was heartbroken and I was sympathetic.

"Great, so my brother Stefan is in high school, and if I threw a party there is no way he would attend. I was hoping if someone else threw it, he would."

"You want me to throw a party for under-aged kids?"

"For my brother." Damon was laying on the puppy dog eyes really thick right now and the add line hit me right where my feelings were. Which was in the gutter, to be honest.

"You are paying for the kegs and shit alcohol!"

" I wouldn't dream of making a lady pay, I am a gentleman." Damon coyishly protested making me want to take back what I had said.

"You are helping set up and clean up before and afterwords," I added thinking of the mess that would surely follow the next day.

"I'll get some people to help us." A stupid smirk graced his too handsome face.

"Fine, when his birthday?"

A/n: I am pumped right now! I have hit 14 favorites and 16 follows. I honestly never would have thought so many people would be interested in this story! Thank you for reading guys. Also, I got my first review and it brought a smile to my face, thanks CrazyKate92! Sorry for the verbatim conversation in the bar but it was kind of important for plot development so I kept it in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Safety Dance"

By five o'clock a deluge of men came spilling through my door. I felt like a dream had overtaken my midnight thoughts due to my dry spell or should I say drought but one of the men I had been eyeing mentioned they were sent by Damon to help with the party turning my supposed dream into a cold shower. Noah, the lead of the herd waited for my commands as they all stood there looking like bulls heading to the slaughterhouse. (Random southern fact the bull pins for cattle are set up in a natural herd flow pattern that puts them mindlessly at ease before they get processed.)

After a brief introduction to my beefy bovines, I directed them about the house like Cleopatra over her empire and they scurried to comply with my dictatorlike demands. It felt good having handsome men answer to my beck and call and it would probably become another fantasy to think over in the late night. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment I would have to ask Damon how he got this legion of willing accomplices and if I could get a number or two, or five.

All expensive alcohol, which happened to be all of it, was to be placed in my father's office which would be locked up later to keep it out the hands of idiotic juveniles who wouldn't appreciate it and through it back like the swill they were used to drinking. I made sure to grab a bottle of vodka to stash away in the kitchen for my personal use because I did not want to be sober for the debauchery that was to take place. As I was about to place the bottle in the cabinet the calling of its sweet ambrosia overwhelmed me and I created a stiff club soda with a dash of lime. There was no harm in pregaming a party, and I could put the alcohol away with the best of them so why not start the engines early.

After the men were done they mulled around the house like the meek bovines they were. They had no purpose and were rather zombie-like waiting for my next decree, Noah constantly pestered me with questions about how he could help me. The idea of asking him to help fix my squeaky bed flitted across my mind as alcohol made some naughty ideas sweep in. After being the boss of the ballroom I wanted to test out being the boss of the bedroom, to kill time of course. " Hey Noah, could you help me -."

It was then when a blonde hurricane came trouncing through my front door with decorations bursting from her arms and a wide smile across her face.

"Belle, so great to see you again!" Caroline voiced. I was taken aback, to be honest, the last time we had met I hadn't been too nice to her. I had expected to be read the riot act for my less than adult-like behavior towards the lovestruck teenager.

"Nice to see you too?" It sounded more like a question than a statement but she took it in stride coming to embrace me awkwardly and maneuvering the objects in her arm to one side as a couple of bits and bobs slid to the floor.

"Your house is amazing, but it is totally too old-world chic. We need to make this the party place and make sure everyone knows it." Caroline began passing out party decorations to the livestock and they militantly moved into action once again. " I have invited all the 'it' people so this party will be the party of the semester. Do you have a ladder I feel like this room needs some fairy lights."

Caroline was going full throttle and was throwing decorations here and there hiding away the things that dated the room and highlighting the parts that made the room unique. I could honestly say she had a future in interior decorating if she wanted it. More importantly, I wanted to make sure all was right with us. It was toxic of me to have been so terse with her at our first meeting.

"Hey, Caroline are we good?" I let the query stand between us as she quickly spun around on the spot with a sunbeam of a smile I hadn't expected.

"Damon explained everything to me I completely understand now." She hurried back to work her hands busying themselves.

"Explained?"

"You know he was trying to let me down easy. I had a huge crush on him and he didn't want to embarrass me." She shrugged like it made total sense and turned around to get back to work.

"Ah okay, are you alright with that?" I tried to help her as she scurried to and fro in my house. I felt like I was being more of a hindrance than anything as she buzzed about the room.

"It's fine Damon explained it!" Her chipper reply was strange but I figured that subject was too fresh for her to really delve into yet, which I can understand. I have had my heart trounced on a few times and sometimes it is best not to dwell on a fresh cut but let it heal a little before prodding at it.

"Thanks for helping me get the house ready, that is so kind of you."

" Think of it as my form of charity, I always like helping out those in need and this place was definitely in need of redecorating." Caroline brusque manner would probably set others off but to be honest she was right this house was old and outdated.

"So what makes a party cool these days, cause I am old and out of the loop." I perched myself against the wall trying to stay out of the way as Caroline worked her magic messing with some of the light bulbs in the sconces to dim the room to a sultry club-esque atmosphere.

" Low lighting is a must, it makes everything seem secluded, but warm like anything could happen. Lots of booze, to get the vibe just right. Do you have speakers?" She looked around the living area trying to spot the telltale signs.

" Mhm, we had speakers built-in when I was a teenager." I pointed to the well-blended in speakers that were in the ceiling." They are in all the main areas and you can change the volume per room."

"Perfect, this place will totally be up to par by the time Damon gets here." She smiled widely proud of herself and her work and eerie sensation followed causing my smile to falter.

XXX

Caroline had insisted on getting ready at my place saying there wasn't enough time for her to return home and be here to greet the guest as they arrived. I had let her raid my closet as it had been newly replenished by my shopping whilst grieving phase and she was able to find something that appeased her and then she began to dress me up like and accessorizing me like a barbie and thrusting me in a hot pink dress which made me snicker because it was too on theme. We got ready sharing a pitcher of vodka club soda between us as we did our makeup the best we could amidst the bubble of laughter and our bubbly cocktails. Noah and his herd had chosen to sit around while waiting for the party to start which I didn't comment on finding them a rather odd crew anyways. I had decided it would be Noah and Co. jobs to keep the party indoors since there was a loose vampire out there and I didn't want any repeats.

Children spilled in through the front door before Caroline brought me to the entrance to greet everyone so she could establish just who threw the party and loving the limelight it brought with the recognition. I saw Caroline visibly brighten as a gentleman and his lady drew near.

" Stefan, I am glad you could make it!" Caroline bobbled her way over to the stranger cracking her million-watt smile. "Belle this is Stefan, Stefan, Belle owns the house."

His eyebrows shot up with a judging look at an elder in the community ruining the youth. If he wasn't Damon's brother and this wasn't his surprise party I would have told him to beat it "I got dragged in, I figure it is my charity to the destitute children of mystic falls."

"Sounds like a calling I could get behind, I am Lexi, Stefan's better half "Stefan's friend chimed in and I automatically liked her more than her party-mate and I extended the crook of my arm to her.

"Lexi, I like you, you get good alcohol." Lexi laughed flashing a smirk at Stefan. "Y'all come on in and I let me get you a shot." I lead them into the thrumming halls to my own Hellfire Club. Teenage bodies were gyrating to and fro to the beat on a makeshift dance floor. Noah and one of his own were blocking the stair from others since it had been decided the boys would trade out shifts so that no one contaminated any of the bedrooms. The kitchen was spilling out of people trying to bum a drink whilst I showed my happy little chicks the way to my father's office. I reached down in my bra to grab the key I had stored away causing Stefan to dart his eyes away and Lexi to laugh at his discomfort.

"Cause I am buzzed we are taking straight shots, can you minors do that?" I eyeballed them waiting for their affirmation before bringing out my third favorite bottle of whiskey because really good whiskey is for sipping. " Okay, Lexi and Caroline because I like you, you guys are getting a double," I saw Caroline grimace and Lexi let out a cheer. "And Stefan cause you need to chill you get a triple." I laughed as I handed everyone their medicine like a loving mother.

"Cheers" We all clinked our glasses before throwing them back to enjoy. The warm liquid burning its way deliciously down my throat. I poured myself and Caroline another shot before handing Lexi the bottle." Okay, my prescription for mister grumpy gills is two shots every thirty minutes until the grumps have gone away." I patted Stefan patronizingly and shooed them out of the office before locking it back up laughing whilst Lexi saluted me and joking about taking her job very seriously. Caroline spotted a friend off in the distance and quickly departed citing the need to get something from her and disappeared into the crowd leaving me feeling like an adult chaperone at a school party. I was too fucking old for this.

I turned around facing the foyer and gazing towards the party that was playing out in the salon my brother and I has just been drinking in just after my father's reading it seemed so foreign now. I shook my head trying to push away the feelings that were threatening to overtake me. The music was thumping away at this point making any conversation at a normal volume useless at this point and I was feeling lost as I leaned my back against the doors for a party that I was hosting that I wasn't even supposed to be a part of or probably even know about.

With a sigh, I stashed the key back in my bra before checking my phone and seeing Damon had messaged me a couple of times asking for help with bringing something into the house. I walked to the entryway feeling the hum of alcohol buzzing beneath my skin warming me up and causing a smile to grace my face. Damon waited in front of the door looking mildly annoyed his signature leather jacket and bad boy attitude at me having the audacity to not answer his cute little ass right away.

"Sup stranger?" I shot some finger guns at him causing him to roll his lovely blue eyes he rolled his shoulder in his cliché '_Imma bad boy jacket' _almost as is to shrug away my cringeworthy gesture.

" I brought two more Kegs and couldn't get them in by myself and didn't want them to wander away." He looked over at the two offending items with a displeased glare as if to explain why he was waiting on me.

"Ohhh thanks, come in and we can get Noah and Co. to grab them." I grabbed his hand and guided him towards the stairs before ordering Noah to grab his buddies and get the goods. I turned around to face the reason I was even throwing this party and dropping his hand and clapping mine together in excitement.

"Guess what, I gave the little Salvatore a birthday bottle of whiskey without even letting on I knew." I grinned proudly at my accomplishment preening at my own stealth and cunning.

"Thanks," his voice trailed off unimpressed while he was looking around uninterested in our conversation gazing over the room looking for something. "Have you seen Caroline?"

I faltered having thought about maybe following Lydia's urgings, "Uh, not in a bit, I think she went to talk to someone she knew. It may not be too good for her psyche if she sees you this close to breaking her heart."

He looked at me his gaze boring into me that made my body stiffen automatically into a state of semi-seriousness." Why do you care?"

"She's sweet, and reminds me of my friend." My mind flashed to Lydia wondering if she had been similar to Caroline growing up or if she had always been perfect.

"Mhm, not any other reason?" The way he was leering down at me made a blush rises over my face.

"That and I feel like a creep being here with these kids. I am glad you came and I am not the only adult here!" I glanced around the room watching as a kid shotgunned a beer down a funnel Tyler was extending over his head, not being able to keep up eye contact with Damon and his piercing gaze. Damon took a step closer to me and I could feel my heart thumping in my ears. My throat tightened and I had to shift my gaze back to his.

The world seemed to slow down as he lowered his face slowly towards mine and his lips tickled against my ear, " I am glad you wanted me." His lips barely a hair's breadth away ghosting over my neck making my nerves flare to life and spark with the need to lean closer.

I couldn't help the shiver that rolled over my body. My neck was my weak point and I wanted to give in. However, boys like Damon need a chase and I was a great sprinter. I steeled myself despite having the desire to cave in to him. I took a step back and let a coy smile grace my lips hoping he didn't catch my moment of weakness. "Go find Caroline."

I stuck my tongue out at him and feeling childish and delved into the crowd walking towards Tyler with a smile. I could feel Damon's eyes burrowing into my flesh as I gave Tyler a hug as his friends from the football team ogled me. They were familiar with my presence as his shepherd/babysitter at this point and welcomed me with open arms knowing I was Tyler's main booze hook up. Tyler's arm slung loosely from my shoulder marking his territory and clearly labeling me off-limit to all and I let him cause it was fun feeling my skin fester under Damon's ire.

Tyler and his friends were holding court in the sitting area of to the side of the action of the dance floor where Caroline had set up a conversation corner as she called it. They had taken over the chairs and couches we had set up and some had girls sitting on their laps or sides of their chair arms like fanciful ornaments. A couple of joints were being passed around the group causing a haze to build up and a sticky sweet scent to permeate the air. Tyler Had pulled me to his side on the love seat we were smooshed together on still putting up the big brother act for his courtesans. He pulled his own joint out of his pocket and handed it to me as he dug around for his lighter but coming up empty.

A lit lighter came into my view and I leaned over to my right putting my back slightly towards Tyler and placing the joint between my lips and inhaling before passing it to Tyler and nodding at the hand that extended it to me. I exhaled slowly loving the way a wave of smoke spilled from my lips," Thanks, Belle." I said leaning over and extending my hand to the boy, who looked more man than boy, and he grunted and accepted it with a devilish smile.

" Wyatt, Lineback." He grunted out and leaned back in his chair like I should be impressed with his brown eyes hooded and red but still looking down on me. Wyatt looked like that type of jock that looked good enough to trick your parents but devilish enough you wanted to keep him around. He scratched at his scruff while raking his eyes over me in a manner that I am sure would tick Tyler off. Tyler glared at him over my shoulder obviously seeing this as an encroachment on his territory. I could sense a rivalry was brewing between the two. I leaned back into Tyler trying to settle his ruffled feathers, I knew to the others around me I was Tyler's by all appearances so it would look bad if I let this Wyatt get too comfortable with me.

"I'm an Heiress," I threw back plucking the joint lazily from Tyler's fingers after he had finished several tokes. I was starting to feel crossfaded at this point and only took a small puff before handing it back.

"So how's that work?" Wyatt peered at me grabbing the hand of one of the girls who leaned against his armchair sliding her into his lap. I think trying to make me jealous but all it did was make me glad that we had more of an obstacle between us.

"My parents died?" I questioned not really getting the gist.

"Nah, between you and Tyler, who wears the pants?" That cause for the group around us to chortle and Tyler to bristle not liking being the butt of the joke. I could feel him tense up at my side and knew he was angry.

Tyler grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side almost drawing me into his lap, which was easy enough because I felt like jello the alcohol and weed making my body tingle and buzz.

" When we're together pants aren't really a thing" Tyler stated winking at Wyatt for an added effect that gets a howl out of the group of raucous boys and I see Wyatt simpering in his place. Tyler settles see he isn't getting usurped and I cannot help try to smack him which he catches relatively easily.

"Now the towns going to think I am a kid fucker" I turn to hiss at Tyler thoroughly peeved at his antics. I glanced over my shoulder seeing the glares and sneers come of the girls were throwing at me. Tyler had the audacity to just shrug at me and continue smoking. "Your mom is going to kill me."

"Nah, she won't care, I think she likes you." He whispered back the thought of Carol liking me caused a set of giggles to slip out my lips I looked back at him with derision not believing a word he said which cause him to shrug again dismissively.

XXX

The party was in full swing and Stefan's candles had all been blown out already when I noticed something out of place a group of plain-clothed adults strove through the party with a purpose beelining to the semi-enclosed patio. I locked my eyes on them despite the haze that had settled over my mind during the party swiveling my eyes to watch them. I pull on Tyler's collar pointing at the suspicious intruders when he cursed under his breath. "They're cops. We need to tell the rest of the group." He hissed out and standing at attention as they passed by our group. I pulled at his hand and shook my head, Carol would kill me his her son got arrested and the bigger a group we took the more attention we would garner. I grabbed his hand leading him towards the front door only to stop. Police officers in their full garb were blocking the exit. I pushed Tyler past one of Noah's compatriots and told him to hide in my room suggesting to even go under the bed if he had to before dashing back down the stairs.

The party had quieted down greatly with people having had noticed the doors being blocked the music having been turned off and wide eye panic fell over the drunken youths. Some were even begging the Noah clones to let them past as they tried to find spots to hide from the cops. I drew myself together as I neared the police officers near the front door Sheriff Forbes stood there with a disappointed looked that only a mother could pull off.

"You threw a party with a vampire on the loose?" She scolded me as I threw a glance at the officers who were nearby not seeing any reaction from them I knew it was safe to talk about.

"They were going to throw it at the Grille, I thought it would be safer here since vampires wouldn't be able to get in." I rolled my shoulder not wanting to rat out Damon figuring I could take the heat. "I couldn't tell them why they couldn't throw a party so I figured this was the safest option." She hummed thinking it over and nodded at me.

"You're right, but that doesn't make this right. " Tell them they can go home if their driver agrees to get breathalyzed. We have stuff to talk over once everyone leaves."

XXX

The crowd had dissipated within thirty minutes and I had yet to be able to give Tyler the all-clear while having my house swarmed with police officers. After Forbes had cleared out all the kiddos with a stern warning she dragged me out of the house trying to get away from the stench that usually follows a house party. Damon lurked outside waiting for us in shadowed in the dark.

"There was an attack, they were okay just injured and they were able to point out the vamp." She started, I clutch my hand to my chest feeling a stab on pain rock through me. "A kid had snuck out into the woods behind your house to get some air and the vamp was waiting. We were able to take them down with some vervain without the other kids noticing. We think they were able to get on your patio because it was a common space. Damon was able to take them down quickly and for us."

"Yeah, I invited him for back up just in case." I murmur trying not to nark on the only attractive bachelor who wasn't jail bait in town.

"This nightmare is finally over." Sherif Forbes breathed out her body visibly relaxing in front of us.

" Yeah, we caught a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to I.D. the vampire." Damon looked so innocent and earnest while he said that I was taken aback by his demeanor.

" We were very lucky, thank you again Damon." Sheriff Forbes started to walk away towards her patrol car and I was left in the night with Damon.

"So are you going to invite me in?" Damon's signature smirk had returned to his face, gone was the good boy attack from earlier and I couldn't help but scoff at him.

"Nah, I have a stoned 17-year-old under my bed I have to put to bed and text Carl mom what's up so she knows he isn't coming back tonight. So there is no room in this inn for you." I chuckle at him as I head to the front door.

"Maybe next time." I hear him say and was about to toss out a nasty retort when I notice he has disappeared.

"What a weirdo." I close the door and lock up the lower floor before heading to my room. I was tired and felt a wave of exhaustion flood my senses making the journey up the stair more laborious than usual. Opening the door to my bedroom and chuckling when I enter taking note that my guest was no wear insight which means he was still in hiding.

"You can get out from under the bed now the cops are gone." I heard a groan as Tyler scramble to crawl out from under the bed bring some dust bunnies with him. "You need to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah I am guessing my ride left, and I don't think you are safe to drive." He replied wearily back sitting on my bed. I nodded agreeing with him and walked into Lo's old room grabbing his abandoned clothes from high school from the drawers and handing them to Tyler.

" Take a Shower, and get to bed kid." I pull him off my bed and it gave out a loud creak at the shift of weight as I pushed him towards the shower. " Be quick cause I want to shower too!"

" You know you could always join me," he calls just before shutting the door and I could hit him.

" Fuck off, or your sleeping outside you nerd." I can hear him chuckling from behind the door and it makes me want to open the door and smack him but I can hear his belt hit the floor and I decide against it.

A/n: Going to be honest this chapter took forever because I got really into Fallout 76... I am level 70 now...Hopefully, this extra-long chapter and a more regular update schedule makes up for the delay!


End file.
